The Lord Is My Shepherd
by The Murder of a Crow
Summary: She hadn't thought of it in years. It had been something she recited when she was scared and alone as a young girl. For some reason, however, on this cold, winter evening, it was the only thing her mind could focus upon. (non-religious, just inspired by this specific psalm)


_The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want;_

_He makes me lie down in green pastures._

"Cave Inimicum" Her wand ran lightly through the frosty air, a silver, nearly invisible, mist appearing from the end. Her eyes looked dully on, her mind completely focused within as she internally recited the lines she learned so long ago.

_He leads me beside still waters;_

_He restores my soul._

"Protego Totalum" Hermione could hear Harry behind her, gathering wood for the fire. The trees here were tall and blocked the majority of the sun from reaching the forest floor. As such, the snow had built in the shadows of the woods. A fierce wind whistled through the trees, buffering against her thin body. Hermione shivered and drew her jacket tighter around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

_He leads me in paths of righteousness_

_For his name's sake._

"Protego Horribilius" She paused for a moment, her mind stalling on that line. She looked listlessly at her desolate surroundings. If this was the path of righteousness, she feared the paths of evil. They were alone, cold, hungry, and terrified. All because an old, dying man told them victory lay along this path. She glanced at Harry before shaking her head and continuing with the protection spells.

_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_

_I fear no evil;_

"Repello Muggletum" I fear no evil? Of course she feared evil. They were being hunted at this very moment by evil. They wore evil like a piece of jewelry around their necks. They weren't just walking through the valley of death, they were sleeping in the valley of death. I fear no evil? Sure, only when she had been a child and held in her parent's arms had she feared no evil.

_For thou art with me;_

_Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me._

She glanced over to Harry as she finished the protection spells. She did have Harry, didn't she? If nothing else, they had each other. It seemed as if the world was against them and they were entirely alone, but Harry never gave up. Despite his fear, anger, and sadness, he still fought to protect those that had scorned him in the hopes that there would be peace.

_Thou preparest a table before me_

_In the presence of my enemies;_

Harry pulled out some food to begin cooking as she began to prepare the tea for their dinner. Their enemies surrounded them even now despite the multitude protections surrounding their campsite. As the food finished, we sat together at the table.

_Thou anointest my head with oil,_

_My cup overflows._

We eat in silence, the wind howling as the sun began to set. Despite the bleak settings and the nature of our being here, Harry looks up and smiles gently, green eyes creasing behind glasses. With a feeling of inexplicable warmth, Hermione returns the smile with a small one of her own.

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life;_

_And I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever._

Long after Harry had looked back down to his food, Hermione continued to watch him. Yes, they were only two children in a war against men and women who had been fighting this war longer than they had been alive. Yes, they were weak both physically, mentally, and emotionally. But they were not lost and they were not defeated. There would be pain and darkness but, in the end, there would be peace. And with a last lingering glance to the top of Harry's head, Hermione looked back down to her food. She would follow Harry until the end and, together, they would come out alive.

**A/N: If you're still here to read this, thank you very much for reading this strange little thing I've written. I've had this Psalm (psalm 23) stuck in my head for days now and I have no idea why. I don't actually believe in God and I haven't read a bible in years. It's a little odd that it's been stuck with me for so long. So, taking Rowling's characters, I decided to play with it. Honestly, I haven't proofread this or even read the whole thing. I didn't even think about what I was writing, I just let my fingers do the talking. I'm not sure what I'll do with this. I may leave this as a little one shot, or I may actually do something with it. Who knows? **

**Anyways, thanks again guys! Tell me what you think of this and what I should do with it in a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I also do not own the Bible or its writings. I make no profit from this story, only joy and relief.**


End file.
